Was For You to Love Me
by Lost In Nevermore
Summary: Sequal to All I Really Wanted. Raven, the new RedX, is determined to help the memoryless Nightwing help him remember his past. She will do anything, even if she must resort to theivery for old time sake. Can she do it? MUST READ the 1st story 2 understand
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kami, I am SO sorry everyone! …. Damn how long has it been! I am so foolish, forgive me. What bugs me, is that I can't even promise a quick update! I have been very busy, but I won't get into the details because that lacks importance to the story.

(Sigh) Someone should seriously slap me.

Anyway, I can't really decide if this is more of a chapter, or a prologue. So I flipped a coin, which is what I always do to decipher important decisions. And so it's prologue. And since the prologue is extremely short, I'm going to upload the first chapter tomorrow.

Hm…but just to tell you, I haven't been sitting on my arse doing nothing. Nope, I've been writing stories for Inuyasha. (If you want to check them out, my user name is DiverseThinker. WARNING, I only write coupling that's NOT Canon. You know, couples that don't belong together. Kinda like Raven and Robin. So far I have only written a Bankotsu/Sango and an Inuyasha/Sango. Don't go there just to flame, or you'll be a hypocrite for reading Raven/Robin, which is also an AP.)

I have also been improving my writing. I hope you can see the difference in this prologue and first chappie. Hopefully.

Anyway, please enjoy. Read and review, because I live off them.

* * *

The apple rotated in the air swiftly before returning to the thrower's hand; gravity was something no one could undo. 

Throwing it into the air one more time, Raven looked up at it; as if time had stopped and the apple continued to twirl on. Raven caught it, keeping the crimson apple in her hold as she continued to walk languidly.

Gotham, New York was an interesting place. Very social. Very Noisy. Very unnatural, synthetically processed almost. The air was spoiled and almost disgusting to breathe, while the lack of space between the sea of busy people was unnerving. The cars and rolling machines around the streets were just an added annoyance to both sight and sound. Being Raven, she naturally hated the place.

"Purses! All kinds of purses—You ma'am!" A local came rushing to her, an ad in her frail fingers. "Would you like a Gucci handbag? It would go wonderfully with your skin!"

Raven continued to walk, "No thank you…" She said shaking her head politely.

Still being able to hear the poor woman ask many people, Raven sighed. This was New York.

Of course; she was different than all these people surrounding her. Raven threw the scarlet apple up once more. These people weren't holding in power of another planet, nor were they the next big league criminal coming to Gotham.

Catching the apple, Raven looked around. People were bustling around, trying to get to where ever they needed to, not caring if they pushed in the process. Raven had been pushed to the side more than needed in the past hour. It was quite annoying.

Her eyes shifted to the man infront of her. Young. Intelligible. Tall, dark, and handsome on some point. Lowering her gaze, Raven recognized his hand out of the crowd of people as it slowly reached into the woman's purse infront of him.

The woman was busy talking on her cellular, briskly trying to make way for herself and her child, clutching to her hand for dear life. It was obvious the child was scared of being in large crowds where the child could barely even recognize it's own mother. Of course, the mother was too busy talking about the upcoming fashion show with her friend on the phone. Not only was she oblivious to that, but to the man digging in her purse from behind.

That was her fault. Her purse was wide open, and her wallet wasn't even clipped correctly. The theft came out successful. Raven watched him pocket the money, not even a slight difference in his expression. No smirking or wide smiles; emotionless. There was obviously a story behind his stealing. Not enough money to pay rent? Not enough to pay for mother's illness? Have children in a studio apartment? Alone?

Raven wasn't a crime stopper anymore; it wasn't her job to stop these bandits. And no matter how much her hand itched to grab the man's hand before it entered the woman's purse, it wasn't her job. Nor was it her right to stop him. But deep down, Raven knew, if the steal had been unjust in anyway…. For example; if the woman was talking urgently about her frightened son, or if she was holding him in her arms, or even if she was merely walking alone with her purse rightfully put, then Raven would have stopped him. But she deserved it.

Turning a corner, Raven sighed in relief. The huge crowd continued to cross the street, making the walk for Raven much less breathable.

But back to her, Raven had already been in New York for half a year. She yet had acted on large. So far, all she had were cops coming after her. No league of superheroes. No Nightwing. Of course, that was probably because she hadn't stolen anything big. Useless clothes that she had given away the next day, as well as mere carets of gold. She didn't need them. She didn't need any of them.

Raven walked by another newsstand. The same headlines had been roving over the news for a long while now. She had been following the slow progress by just word of mouth. It was sad really.

Nightwing, the apprentice of the legendary Batman, had been knocked unconscious by the ever so sly Joker. Stupidly walking into battle, which Nightwing attended alone, he had not only lost consciousness and blood. But he had also lost pieces of his memory from his teenhood. The days she shared with him under the tower's roof were lost to him. But not forever.

Raven was determined to help him remember. Everything.

Looking down at the apple, Raven saw it was no longer a perfect crimson. Small dots of bruised red were scattered on the apple. She sighed again.

Being a thief didn't mean she was rich. Most of the money she pawned from things she stole went to making copies of her uniform, few more weapons, Zinothium, and even rent for her beautiful apartment. She needed an apartment with perfect view of Time Square, but it costed her.

Infact that small bruised red apple was the last of her food for the week. It was Thursday. Raven clutched it tight in her hands, refraining from the mere entertainment of throwing it in the air.

Once Raven had crossed the street on her trek back to her apartment, Raven heard the low calls of an elderly woman. Turning to the side, Raven saw the elderly woman smiling at the people passing her, her permanent seat being a wheelchair.

She held a rain devoured old scrawny box. The plain text or what was noticeable from the damage the weather had down to it, said 'Donations to the Gomez family.' Beside her were three young children.

They were dirty, greasy and all around poor looking. Their clothes in shreds and their skin were muddied. Their naturally born shiny brown hair was how in a tangled mess, as they too held boxes, calling out to the people passing.

Exhaling a deep breath, Raven trudged over to them at the same time one of the young boys walked to her, box held high.

There were no words exchanged as Raven looked down at the boy. Almost immediately, she wanted to laugh outloud. The dirt on his face was obviously make-up, done for the dramatic cause. She summed up that this family was stingy. Probably still poor, but not homeless. It was funny how people tried to fool their own kind for own personal gain. People now a days got to where they were by having dreams and goal, and working hard to reach them. People who were unsuccessful, were set where they are because of their own fault in life. It was their wrong that set them here.

How can they ask people of their own kind to give them donations because they lacked the altitude of getting up and doing something fo themselves?

Laziness should not get a reward. Hard work is earned by sweat and sacrifice.

Though the young children's poor faces showed sadness, Raven saw the deceit in their eyes. Deceit, arrogance, and sin.

But even so.

Raven dropped her apple in the box, walking away.

She ignored the calls of gratitude the elderly woman yelled after her. Ignored the blessings from God.

Everyone deserves a second chance. She hoped she would get one too.

* * *

It was turning dark quickly; soon Nightwing would begin his shift. 

Said hero was sitting atop a colossal building, merely dangling his legs over the edge. Height never scared him.

Or did it?

Nightwing sighed, rubbing his temple. After he was told, though the many tests, that he had lost part of his memory, he tried hard to remember things he knew he wouldn't. He knew it was a lost cause.

He heard the static of his new communicator. "Whats up, Gar?"

"You ready for your shift?" He asked amusedly.

"Yes...why?" Garfield usually never asked if he was ready.

Garfield Logan had been introduced to Nightwing for the second time in his life after the accident. It hurt Garfield to hear the news about his friend, but what could he do? No longer would they be able to reminisce about old rimes.

Nightwing heard Garfield sigh. Garfield had usually called Nightwing before his shift, jokingly getting him riled up. He had stopped after Nightwing's incident, knowing he wouldn't remember, and no longer think it funny. Garfield always called before his shift and asked if he ready. Always.

"Nothing. But I did hear you were to look out for some new amature theif. You should look around the new Jewelry store. I heard she likes jewelry." Garfield laughed over the intercom.

"She?" Nightwing grinned.

* * *

Please Review you kind, kind, people! 

By the way, what does WAFF and TBC mean?

-Monica


	2. Chapter 2

That night Raven had decided would be the night she grace the new 'Jewel's Galore' with her presence. Now, sitting atop the building opposite of the Jewel's Galore, Raven sat on the roof, a foot dangling over as the other was merely bent against her chest.

Clad in the Red-X suit she had fined to her liking, Raven exchanged the head mask to a mask that covered everything from the bridge of her nose and down. A sharp X was drawn on the mouth. Raven had left the cape, finding it much easier to escape without the disturbance of a cape flapping into a censor of some sort. Black boots, black spandex suit that went all the way to her fingertips, and a black belt, and Raven was satisfied. The copy of a red X was shown on her chest as well.

Raven watched the scene with sharp Amethyst eyes, her now shortened level hair flapped arrogantly against her wishes with the wind. Cops littered the scene with yellow tape aligned in all possible routes, making it impossible to enter. Resting her chin on her propped knee, Raven sighed. Again, only cops.

It was dark out, midnight to be precise. The full moon was behind her, and it was impossible to not notice her silhouette of her sitting form if one wanted to gaze at the white foreboding planet. Absolutely impossible. But even so, no one noticed her.

'How stupid.' Humans lacked eyes, if not brain.

Raven lazily watched a cop come running out with a plastic bag, inside was black material. On the bag was written, 'Clue' in big black letters. The officer began to talk to another, placing the bag within his partner's hands.

"Took you long enough." Raven drawled out. White steam-like air filtered from Raven's mouth into the cold November night as she spoke. She had placed a sure-fire clue on the desk in the corner, below the place she had broken into.

'Oh? What's this?' Raven's head itched to turn, but she didn't move. Her eyes moved to the right corners of her eyes, as if that would give her any better visage of the presence behind her. Raven was disgruntled at the growing urge to turn around, but remained put. Looking back out infront of her, Raven waited.

The presence was moving closer and closer to her form. And once a solid black boot made it on the ledge she was sitting on, her eyes roved over them. Could it be?

"Nice night to look at the stars, am I right?"

Raven shut her eyes in satisfaction, a small smile playing on her lips. "It is."

Feeling him look down at her, Raven opened her eyes. "And what would bring you out here this late at night?" She asked, playing clueless.

"Nothing but a couple of stars."

Silence ensued.

Raven noticed him look back down at the Gotham streets. Feeling the wind pick up, Raven watched a woman zip her jacket up below them. Briskly walking, the woman looked nervous. It was obvious why.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Raven voiced suddenly.

Nightwing looked back down at the crown of the purple haired youth. "Loss?"

"I heard in the paper you lost your memories…"

"Oh." Nightwing looked up. Was it really ok to be conversing with the enemy? "I can deal."

"Really?"

Nightwing looked down at her again, expecting to see the irregular color of the woman's hair (since she so obviously refused to look up at him), only to see two amazingly deep matching eyes.

Pain ensued as Nightwing winced visibly. It felt as if a part of his brain was being poked at…

_--"I know how you feel Raven." He set his warm grip on her shoulder assuringly. "He'll come back."_

And with that, he stood up, but not before he felt a light, shy almost, tug on his index finger. Robin turned to Raven, who averted her eyes to the man infront of her.

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?" He asked, surprised._

"_For the assurance. And for tucking me into a warm bed everynight. You no longer owe me the infinite number of millions or the desires of my heart." She said with a warm smile. Robin smiled back, and held his temptation from bending down to give her an innocent kiss. But he knew that's not what she needed now._

_Raven stood up next to him, and unwillingly let go of his hand, as they went to their designated rooms in silence. -- _

They were basked in silence as Raven stood. Her movements were consciences as she turned on the narrow ledge, and stepped off.

"You should get inside, it's getting breezy." She muttered before making her way across the roof.

Nightwing turned half-way, looking over his shoulder. He watched her walk away, not knowing when a good time to strike would be.

But even as his masked eyes watched her slowly walk away, knowing she was recommending a game of chase, his mind was some where else.

'Why did it hurt so much to look into her eyes?'

* * *

Raven landed in a low crouch within a small hobo-filled alley. Standing up and looking at her surroundings impassively, she began to walk. Many eyes watched.

* * *

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Nightwing ran to the opposite edge of the building, knowing she had jumped off.

Letting his feet do the rest of work, Nightwing jumped off. His feet pushed together to cut through the air friction.

Almost suavely, Nightwing landed with a care thump behind the pondering criminal and smirked. He found her staring at the homeless citizens of Gotham…was there a look of remorse on her face?

Right when he was about to grab her, she moved.

Raven ran quickly out of the alley, easily pivoting on her heel, turning left. She could hear Nightwing following stead fast.

But something stayed in her mind…

Those people didn't have make-up on their face. No, they were real homeless people. And she wondered why.

* * *

…I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! I NEED SUGGESTIONS, AND FAST! SOMEONE HELP!

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! (as you can tell) SO PLEASE SEND IN AS MUCH SUGGESTIONS AS YOU CAN!

I mean, I had started the story with so many ideas….but over my time of thinking, they all sound incredulously stupid. Gah, someone help!

Sorry for the wait, I'm horrible at this lol.

-Monica


End file.
